luannfandomcom-20200213-history
Cultural references in Luann
A list of cultural references found in Luann comic strips. This can refer to quotes, posters, books, television shows, video games, famous/important figures, etc. People Arnold Schwarzenegger *December 01, 1991 - Brad volunteers to open a jar of pickles for Luann, saying you need to be Schwarzenegger to open them. Billy Ray Cyrus *November 12, 1992 - Luann and Bernice see a picture of him in a magazine. Cindy Crawford *Various - Appears as a poster in Luann's room. *February 03, 1992 - Luann attempts to put a beauty mark above her lip, like model Cindy Crawford. Dolly Parton *November 01, 1991 - When Luann returns from the carnival, Nancy noticed how inappropriately she dressed calling her "Miss Parton" (Dolly Parton looks similar to the outfit/makeup she was wearing). Elvis Presley *January 04, 1992 - Luann shouts out "Hunka Hunka Burnin' Love", which is the lyric to an Elvis song. *August 11, 1992 - Luann mentions that Diane is a devoted Elvis fan and Brad dreams of singing "Love Me Tender" to her. *October 01, 1992 - Luann mentions it would take Elvis to get people interested in voting. Garth Brooks *Various - Appears as a poster in Luann's room. Grant Show *November 12, 1992 - Luann and Bernice see a picture of him in a magazine. Heather Locklear *July 15, 1992 - Frank sarcastically asks Nancy if he runs into Heather Locklear can he invite her to dinner. Hugo Grotius *October 20, 1991 - Luann discovers that Hugo Grotius is an ancestor of their family: he went by the name Hugo de Groot, although this may only be coincidence of several different families having the same last name. Janet Jackson *January 19, 1991 - Delta wishes Janet Jackson could be her sister, while Tiffany comments "did she have a nose job?" Julia Roberts *April 21, 1991 - When Luann imagines herself on the cover of People magazine, one of the quotes on the front page is "I'm so jealous" - Julia Roberts. Luke Perry *January 03, 1992 - Luann shows Bernice a picture of Luke Perry. *July 13, 1992 - Luke Perry is signing autographs at the mall. Madonna *January 19, 1991 - In the third panel, the girls put on a song by Madonna, and someone asks "did she have liposuction?" *May 11, 1991 - After Luann has her first period, she feels she is ready to give up her childish record and listen to more mature artists such as Madonna. Norman Schwarzkopf Jr. *February 27, 1992 - Bernice calls Tiffany "General Schwarzkopf" when she starts rattling off her "battle plan". Paula Abdul *Various - Appears as a poster in Luann's room. Queen Latifah *December 29, 1991 - Appears as a poster in Luann's room. Roger Clemens *April 06, 1991 - Frank mentions Roger Clemens, a baseball player that played for several different teams during his career. Stephen King *October 15, 1991 - Gunther mentions he has read every Stephen King novel. Clothes Frederick's of Hollywood *January 14, 1991 - Luann mentions this clothing brand when she needs "cute pajama clothes". Jimmy'z *September 10, 1991 - Knute's shirt has the Jimmy'z logo on it. L.A. Gear *June 28, 1991 - Nancy mentions that L.A. Gear is getting rich from all the money they spend on clothes for Luann and Brad. Florsheim Shoes *August 25, 1992 - A brand of shoe that Gunther wears. Comics/Magazines General *August 05, 1990 - Brad can't decide which comic book he wants to read: Captain America, Green Hornet, X-Men, Fantastic Four, The Avengers, Thor, Hulk, Nth Man, Justice League, Teen Titans, Superman, Batman, The Tick, Wonderwoman, Wolverine, Groo. In addition, he dreams about being a superhero named Bradman, and other superheroes comment on him including one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Ant-Man, Spider-Man and Iron Man. Cosmopolitan *January 05, 1992 - One of the magazines Luann mentions reading - for her horoscope. Garfield *April 17, 1991 - Knute writes a report on Garfield, and Luann asks if he meant the president, and Knute replies "There was a president named Garfield?" hinting that his report was on the Garfield comic strip. MAD Magazine *August 27, 1990 - Brad is seen reading a MAD magazine. People Magazine *April 21, 1991 - Luann imagines being on the cover of People magazine. Sassy *January 05, 1992 - One of the magazines Luann mentions reading. Seventeen *January 05, 1992 - One of the magazines Luann mentions reading. Superman *January 31, 1991 - Tiffany calls Knute "Jimmy Olsen" because he's taking pictures of the students for the yearbook Teen Magazine *Various - One of the magazines Luann reads. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *May 25, 1991 - Frank says kids are into weird characters nowadays, as he sees a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comic book. YM *January 05, 1992 - One of the magazines Luann mentions reading. Books A Christmas Carol *December 19, 1991 - After Tiffany yells at Gunther and Knute for doing a terrible job at wrapping, Knute sarcastically states "I didn't know Ebenezer Scrooge had relatives". Movies A Nightmare on Elm Street *October 31, 1990 - A kid that trick-or-treated at Luann's house was dressed like Freddy Krueger, although it was off-scene. *February 02, 1992 - Luann mentions her week was "Freddy Kureger ugly". Alien *October 15, 1991 - Gunther mentions he's seen every movie in the series. Bambi *August 25, 1991 - One of the movies Luann and Brad argue over at the video store. Friday the 13th *October 15, 1991 - Gunther mentions he's seen every movie in the series. Ghost *August 25, 1991 - One of the movies Luann and Brad argue over at the video store. Halloween *October 15, 1991 - Gunther mentions he's seen every movie in the series. Hellraiser 8October 15, 1991 - Gunther mentions he's seen every movie in the series. National Velvet *August 25, 1991 - One of the movies Luann and Brad argue over at the video store. Pretty Woman *August 25, 1991 - The pre-taped movie the family decides to watch after arguing at the video store. Turns out Brad accidently video taped senate hearings instead of the movie. Robocop 2 *August 25, 1991 - One of the movies Luann and Brad argue over at the video store. Rocky *August 25, 1991 - One of the movies Luann and Brad argue over at the video store. Texas Chainsaw Massacre *October 15, 1991 - Gunther mentions he's seen every movie in the series. Top Gun *January 15, 1991 - Luann can't find the Top Gun tape, but Frank reminds her she already put it in the VCR. Music The B-52's *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. Guns 'n' Roses *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. *November 20, 1992 - One of the anonymous letters for the Dear Tiffany column mentions that her boyfriend likes Guns 'n' Roses. Metallica *September 16, 1990 - The Metallica logo appears as a doodle in Knute's notebook. Michael Bolton *November 20, 1992 - One of the anonymous letters submitted to the Dear Tiffany column mentions that the author likes Michael Bolton. New Kids on the Block *January 14, 1991 - Mentioned by Nancy. Red Hot Chili Peppers *Various - Appears as a poster on Luann's wall. Television Abbot & Costello *March 30, 1991 - Mentioned by Bernice at the end of their Laurel & Hardy fantasy. The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends *May 25, 1991 - Frank mentions Rocky & Bullwinkle were some of the cartoon characters he used to like as a kid. Beanie and Cecil *May 25, 1991 - Frank mentions Beanie & Cecil were some of the carton characters he used to like as a kid. Bewitched *September 01, 1991 - Mentioned as a show coming up next on the television. *September 20, 1992 - Luann mentions to Tiffany that she watched 82 reruns of Bewitched, and then twitches her nose like Samantha Stephens. CNN *October 03, 1992 - Luann mentions that Brad should watch CNN instead of Studs, in order to be informed about politics. Columbo *October 05, 1991 - Luann asks Brad why the squeaker in Puddles' toy was in trash, and he responds "Who am I, Columbo?" Disney *November 17, 1991 - Luann questions how Donald Duck can have three nephews if he doesn't have a brother. Doogie Howser, M.D. *December 04, 1990 - Luann tells her family not to interrupt her book report except for meals, phone calls, and Doogie Howser. Entertainment Tonight *April 16, 1991 - Knute mentions he watches Entertainment Tonight, in order to know what's going on with the world. In addition, Miss Phelps' nameplate in the second panel changes to Mary Hart, one of the anchors of the show. Flintstones *July 21, 1991 - One of the shows Brad flips through is The Flintstones. Gilligan's Island *July 21, 1991 - One of the shows Brad flips through is Gilligan's Island. Green Acres *September 01, 1991 - Theme song plays from the television set. I Love Lucy *April 02, 1991 - Brad instructs Puddles to turn on the television and Ricky Ricardo's catchphrase, "Luuucy, I'm home", is heard on the television. Laurel & Hardy *March 27, 1991 - Luann and Bernice are watching Laurel & Hardy on the television. This is followed by them imagining themselves as the same roles . Leave it to Beaver *August 02, 1990 - Brad sarcastically answers his father with polite and respectfulness by mentioning that he's seen too much Leave it to Beaver. Love Boat *September 01, 1991 - Mentioned as a show coming up next on the television. The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis *September 01, 1991 - Mentioned as a show coming up next on the television. Popeye *June 22, 1991 - When Luann dreams about getting plastic surgery for her nose, she imagines taking off her bandages and looking like Olive Oyl from Popeye. Sesame Street *May 11, 1991 - After Luann has her first period, she decides she no longer can listen to kid stuff, including Sesame Street records - "Ernie's Hits" and "Big Bird Sings". The Simpsons *September 09, 1990 - Brad is seen watching The Simpsons on the television. *September 16, 1990 - Bart Simpsons' head appears as a doodle in Knute's notebook. Smurfs *January 14, 1991 - Luann used to have a pair of Smurf pajamas. Star Trek *February 21, 1992 - The phrase "Space - the final frontier. These are the voyages of the" is heard from the television while Luann does homework. Studs *October 03, 1992 - Luann mentions that Brad should watch CNN instead of Studs, in order to be informed about politics. Wheel of Fortune *August 26, 1990 - Wheel of Fortune can be heard on the television. Yogi Bear *September 01, 1991 - Mentioned as a show coming up next on the television. Toys Barbie *February 25, 1992 - Bernice tells Luann she doesn't want Tiffany turning her into a "glammed up, moussed out Barbie doll". Raggedy Ann *October 21, 1991 - Bernice dresses up as a Raggedy Ann doll for the Halloween Carnival. Video Games Pac-Man *June 14, 1991 - When Luann asks for 3,000 dollars, Nancy responds by saying "What ever happened to the days when all you ever asked for was quarters for "Pac-Man".